Split Worlds
by AlexanderRyuuji
Summary: What would happen if Finn and Jake met Fionna and Cake? After Bubblegum's experiment goes haywire, both Finn and Fionna's worlds begin to come together, threatening the stability and peace of their worlds. Can both heroic humans work together to save everything they know, or will the worlds collapse, destroying their homes and their loved ones? T, may change later.


**(Ready for a Story? Here we go! Enjoy :) )**

* * *

It was very late. The Princess of the Candy Kingdom snapped awake. After another long week of straight research and experimentation, she had dozed off again. She rubbed her eyes, and squinted. The light of the moon was spilling into the room, illuminating it quite well. She pried a few papers apart that were stuck together, held fast by her drool. Her breath was ragged; her eyes were heavy. She deduced that she would get a good night sleep and continue in the morning. It sucked though, she was so close! Only a few more days, and her greatest experiment would come to fruition.

She stood up, and trudged across the room. Books toppled and papers flew around where her feet kicked. In her daze, she bumped into a dark, red figure. "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, falling backwards. She grabbed a candlestick as she fell and swung at the assailant. With a bang, they both hit the floor.

"Princess! No need for alarm, it is only your humble servant, Peppermint Butler!" he shouted wearily. Somehow this happened way too often. He shook his head. The Princess always got like this when she got deep into her research. He would always scold her as much as he dared, but of course she was too far off in her own little world. He heaved himself up, and stepped into the moonlight to get a good look at the Princess.

As he expected, she was a mess. Her hair was in disarray, with a couple of papers wadded in there for good measure. Her eyes were wide and wild with drowsiness. She looked paler than usual, definitely not her usual shade of cheery pink. Her clothes were a wreck, and she was even missing a shoe. Again, the striped butler shook his head. "Princess, what are you doing down here in the lab still? I told you to get some rest hours ago. This is the fifth day you've been up, I just don't see how you do it!" Bubblegum grunted, getting off the floor and brushing off her clothes.

"Lots of coffee. You see, the properties of coffee allow me to...well that doesn't matter. Thanks for watching over me Peppermint Butler. I know I cause you to worry, but I'm very close to finishing my biggest project yet!" Her eyes lit up as she said this, and if possible she looked energized. A chart fell down from the wall, causing the butler to jump. Bubblegum didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, Princess, what exactly have you been doing?" Peppermint Butler asked, a little cautiously. He had learned over the years to always exercise caution over anything that had to do with the Princess's "research". It wasn't always necessarily safe. The Princess seemed to smile, although maybe it was more like a smirk.

"I am very glad you asked. Explaining would be a good little summary for myself as well. It's very important work, you know. Come with me."

* * *

The Princess led Peppermint Butler down a long, stone hallway, with many halls branching off to other parts of the lab. Dim candles cast eerie, intimidating shadows across the walls, but the butler did not mind much. It reminded him of his closest friends. The Princess, taking a long complicated path, finally stopped outside a set of huge, solid looking doors, and waved her hand across a scanner. The doors whirred, and swung open rather cleanly. The duo stepped inside.

The room inside was huge. Many light fixtures were strewn across the ceiling and walls, and the floor was a cluster of wires. But the majority of the room was taken up by a large, intricate machine. It was spinning and whirring and who knows what else, yet it was, for the most part, very quiet. The Princess seated herself next to the machine, and motioned for the butler to sit next to her. He complied with her request, sitting comfortably in front of her.

"Where do I even begin? Well, first of all, Peppermint Butler, do you believe there are other worlds?" What an odd question, the butler thought. There are of course other worlds, such as the Nightosphere. He thought about it deeper, but just couldn't gather what the Princess meant.

"Well, of course there are Your Majesty. What are you trying to say?" he questioned. She smiled.

"So you know that it is not an impossibility to visit worlds that are not our own. Using this knowledge, what if we tried questioning this concept to an even further extent? What if we developed a notion, a theory we'll say, that furthers this fact that we can, indeed, visit other worlds?" Oh jeez. He was already lost. He never did a good job with keeping up with the Princess. She could lose practically anyone in her theory mumbo jumbo. He nodded simplistically, just like he always did. He knew she was happy just explaining things. She probably was explaining for herself anyways.

"Now, what if I asked you this; do you think there is a world exactly like ours...and yet, not like ours at all?" Now he was really lost. What does that even mean? He didn't follow at all. He couldn't continue like this, if he was to stay awake, he'd have to at least be intent on trying to understand.

"What do you mean by that Princess?" he asked politely. She adjusted her chair, and then continued.

"What if there is a world, that is Ooo, but all of "us"," she made a circle gesture around her surroundings, "are different?" She stopped, and he realized it was for him to ask another question.

"You mean like opposite personalities?" Peppermint Butler inquired. She grinned.

"Or something like genders, but yes, that's one of my top theories, the personality thing." Peppermint Butler scowled a little.

"That sounds like those stories Ice King obsesses over. Don't tell me you think they're real?!" She looked at Peppermint Butler, scrutinizing him from where she sat.

"What did you just say? Ice King? He..." She stopped, and looked troubled.

"Yeah. He writes these stories about Finn and Jake, but they are portrayed as girls. In fact, everyone is in there. All with the opposite gender," he finished. Bubblegum stood up suddenly.

"No, that can't be possible. For Ice King to come up with this theory before me, and then I start working on an experiment to travel to another world, which is very possibly like what he has described and...that's not right!" She was pacing madly. Something had to be very wrong here, the butler could tell. "We need to pay Ice King a visit. There's a possibility he's come into contact with the other world without knowing it. A parallel world...this is getting interesting. My experiment is coming along quite nicely" She stopped pacing.

And just as she did, the machine began to screech.

* * *

**A.N. ~Hope you all like this little prologue, I'm super excited to get this story going, it just feels like it's gonna be an adventure! Tell me what you guys think, I hope you like it! Stay tuned for the first chapter!~**


End file.
